


My Baby

by mm8



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre and Duo celebrate their daughter’s first haircut. Duo’s POV.<br/>Written in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby

I caress the blonde lock between my fingers. The hair is so soft and smells like strawberries. I smile. Today was our daughter’s first hair cut. She sobbed hysterically when the first locks of her hair fell from her hair. I remember reading in some child rearing book that some parents keep a lock of their child’s baby hair. I never really had parents so I don’t believe this ritual was ever performed on me. But I always thought the idea of keeping your child’s baby hair was intriguing. Quatre thinks it is a silly idea. I think he’ll change his mind when Adora is older. Look at me, she’s only two and I am thinking that she is going to be accepted to college soon. I hear parents worry about time. I guess I’m a parent than, scary thought isn’t it? 

A tug on my pant leg brings me back to reality. I smile down at my beautiful daughter. She’s pouting up at me. “Dada!” She raises her chubby arms toward me, squeezing her tiny fists. It’s her way of asking to be picked up. I bend down and gently cradle her in my arms. She sucks on her thumb gazing up at me. I rock her back and forth and smile when her eyes begin to droop. I look up at Quatre. He’s been watching us. I know he’s as happy as I am to be parent. If someone had told me years ago that I would marry Quatre and that we’d adopt a child, I probably would have laughed in their face. Go figure huh? Life sure is crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
